


Away

by captain_kriegy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The struggles of getting out of an abusive relationship when things are so bad that you can only go on if you convince yourself that they're fine. </p>
<p>This work exists in the universe of Home, the hogwarts au, and takes place during Ali's second year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> As a part of me reaching 1000 followers on tumblr (captain-kriegy.tumblr.com), I am posting this little side one shot to Home. As I said in the summary, this takes place during Ali's second year, though the end is a slight time jump to the end of Ali's third year, which is when Home starts. 
> 
> There are no graphic descriptions of rape or nonconsensual sex, but it is mentioned and briefly described. 
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

“Oh fuck,” Ali groans, rolling over. She’s somewhere that certainly is not her dorm room in Slytherin. She feels the floor beneath her and looks up for any potential clues as to where she is. The walls are blue. Blue. What does blue mean again?

“Ali?” She hears a voice. She turns around, and sees a blonde sitting in one of the beds reading. “You okay there?”

“Who are you?” Ali asks. The girl laughs.

“I’m Ann. We met last night.”

“Oh.” She says simply, rolling back over and falling asleep again, the floor feeling suddenly cozy.

“Hey Whit, your one night stand doesn’t know how to one night stand,” she hears a voice say a few moments later. Ali opens her eyes, and sees Whit standing in the doorway in a towel, laughing.

“She’s not my one night stand. I rescued her from some guy’s room after his roommate kicked her out. Hey Al, let’s go. I’ll put some sweats on and bring you back to Slytherin.”

“What guy?” Ali asks, reluctantly dragging her body up off the floor. She tries to wrack her brain to see what guy she might’ve been hooking up with, but comes up empty. She’s, embarrassingly enough, still wearing an off the shoulder crop top and booty shorts from the night before. Whit sees Ali’s plight and tosses her a pair of sweatpants and a Hogwarts tee shirt. Ali smiles thankfully.

“This fifth year Ravenclaw you hooked up with last night.”

“Ooh, a fifth year,” Ali replies. “I’m impressed with myself. By ‘hooked up,’ what do you mean?” Ali asks, and Whitney laughs.

“I may or may not have totally cockblocked. You guys were making out in the hallway and I just kinda swiped you and brought you back to my room. It didn’t get too far,” Whit reassures her.

“Does he play Quidditch?” Ali asks, trying to figure out how they even would’ve met. She does remember that last night she was at a Quidditch party.   
  
“No, I have no idea how you guys met to be honest.”  
  
“Kinda gross of him to hook up with a trashed second year girl,” Ann butts in from across the room. “That guy is probably eighteen and where was his limit going to be? Whit, I’m glad you grabbed her.”  
  
“He was probably drunk too,” Ali reasons, not thinking much of it. Ann just shakes her head.

“He should’ve been sober enough not to take home a belligerent second year. Just saying,” Whit’s roommate asserts. Ali nods, and then her and Whitney head back to Slytherin. Just as they’re walking through Ravenclaw’s common room, an older guy calls out to Ali. She turns around, alarmed, and Whitney whispers to her that that’s the guy she hooked up with. Parts of it start to come back to her. His mouth, gosh, his mouth. She remembers his tongue running up her neck and on the tops of her breasts and down her stomach.  
  
“Hey. How was the rest of your night?” She asks, trying to be chill. What do you say to a guy you barely recognize but somehow have memories of his mouth on your chest?

“Pretty good. Sad that one took you away,” he replies, gesturing to Whit. Ali laughs halfheartedly.

“It was probably a smart move, I was quite drunk,” she admits.

 

 

“What do you mean you’re going on a date with him?”  
  
“He asked me out, I said yes, we’re going on a date. That’s what I mean.”  
  
“Ali, he almost raped you.”  
  
“Stop. Ashlyn, that’s not fair. All we did was kiss. You don’t know what his intentions were-  
  
“Do you seriously think his intentions were just to kiss you? You were blackout drunk and he took you home hoping to fuck you. And it just so happened that Whitney walked by at the right moment, saw some guy with his tongue on your boobs and realized, ‘Hey, Ali’s really drunk and this guy looks like he’s probably taking advantage of her, I’ll bring her back to my room.’ You know, I know Whitney didn’t want to scare you about it, but it was a big deal, Ali. He yelled at her for stopping it. It wasn’t okay, he was taking advantage of you-  
  
“I can take care of myself, Ashlyn. He likes me, he was also drunk, nothing happened, I didn’t take my clothes off-  
  
“Because you weren’t even wearing any fucking clothes!! You should be thanking Whitney for getting you out of there, not defended that ass hat.”  
  
“I did thank her.”  
  
“I can’t fucking believe you are going out with him.”

“You don’t even know him!”  
  
“Well, you know what Alex, neither do you. Because you were fucking blackout drunk when you met! He’s predatory and I’m scared for you!”  
  
“Look, I know you care about me, and it’s sweet, but girls dating older guys is totally normal, it’s fine-  
  
“Alex. I don’t need to be straight to know this is not okay. I’m genuinely afraid for you. You are one of my closest friends and some older guy who almost-  
  
“Stop, seriously Ashlyn. Stop. He said that we were just having fun, he had no intention of having sex with me, and I never said no,” Ali asserts. Ashlyn just shakes her head, tears fighting to spill from her eyes. It’s just one date, Ashlyn reminds herself.

“Please just tell me that if you start to get a bad feeling at any time, any time, whether it’s 3am and you’re drunk at Ravenclaw, I don’t care, please promise me that you will call someone if you ever get a bad feeling about something. I’m not saying it has to be me, call Pinoe if you want, or HAO or Kyle. Just please, promise me you’ll look out for your safety?”

“You’re overreacting, Ashlyn. I’m fine. But yes, I will call you if I ever feel uncomfortable,” Ali replies. Ashlyn nods, and gets up to give Ali a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I don’t want to fight with you. I’m just scared for you. You’re one of my best friends and I don’t want to see someone treat you with less respect than you deserve.”  
  
“I just want you to trust me, Ashlyn. I’m not marrying him, I’m going on a date. I’ll tell you if he turns out to be a total creeper, okay?” Ali reasons. Ashlyn nods, releasing the brunette from her hug, and they part ways.

 

 

            Ali and Craig get impossibly closer impossibly quickly. He brings her never-dying magical flowers, helps her with her homework, and charms the pants off of her, both metaphorically and physically. He adores her, and she can see nothing wrong with him. They spend a lot of their time together, and he brings her out with him, to the parties the other sixth and seventh years host. They make out in dark corners of crowded rooms and sometimes she lets him fuck her in his bed. She grows up.

            Two months into the relationship he tells her he loves him. He tells her she’s the most incredible woman she’s ever met. She thinks about reminding him that she’s only fifteen, and calling her a woman was probably pushing it a little, but decides against it. She simply smiles.

“Do you think you might love me soon too?” He asks, oh so hopefully. She smiles and nods.

“Yeah, soon,” she replies. He kisses her head and looks down at the History of Magic homework in her lap.

“Tom Riddle,” he tells her. “That was Voldemort’s name when he was a student here. Lord Voldemort is an anagram,” he tells her. She nods.  
  
“Yeah, I knew it wasn’t his real name but I couldn’t remember what it was. Thanks,” she replies, grabbing her quill to fix her mistake. When she looks back up, he presses his lips to hers, bringing her closer.  
  
“As much as I want to do this right now, I really need to finish this homework,” Ali explains, pulling away. He sighs.

“When’s it due?”  
  
“Tomorrow.”

“Do you have plans later?”

“Yeah, Ashlyn and I are having a lake night. We haven’t done that in a while. I’m actually really excited to see her, our seating got reassigned in Transfiguration so now I can’t even sit next to her in the only class we have together and I’m stuck sitting next to this girl who is absolutely the sweetest but talks all the freaking time and I really like Transfiguration, and, sorry, I’m ranting. Anyway, yeah, going to see Ash at 9.”

“What do you guys talk about?”  
  
“Life, everything. Family, friends here, classes, quidditch. You, maybe,” she teases. “You know she hated you when I started dating you. She actually started crying one day begging me not to go out with you,” Ali explains, a small smile on her face. Craig rolls his eyes.

“Do you think she has the hots for you?”  
  
“Ashlyn?” Ali asks, taken off guard. He nods.

“Yeah, she’s gay, right?”

“Yeah, she’s gay, but, we’re just friends. I definitely don’t think she ‘has the hots,’ for me.”  
  
“I don’t know, Ali, you’re pretty hot, I wouldn’t blame her,” he insists. She shrugs.

“I mean, it doesn’t’ really matter either way. If she does, she hasn’t done anything, so I don’t really know why you’re asking,” she proposes. “You’ve never made that assumption about Pinoe.”  
  
“I would say the same thing about Pinoe. You’re roommates, you think she never looks when you’re getting undressed?”

“I don’t care if she looks when I’m getting undressed. My entire team has seen me naked. I don’t really care. Plus, Pinoe doesn’t care either. She has a girlfriend, she’s not sneaking glances as my bare ass,” Ali states. Craig can tell Ali is getting defensive, and puts his hands on her thighs, pulling her in for another kiss.

“Didn’t mean to upset you, baby. But you have to admit, it’s not a coincidence that a lot of your closest female friends are gay.”

“HAO isnt’ gay. Pinoe was my randomly assigned first year roommate. Why is this a thing for you? Just because Pinoe and Ash are gay doesn’t mean they’re gay for me. You might think I’m that hot but that’s because you’re my boyfriend. Is it that hard to believe that someone might like me for more than my body?”

“Ali, baby, can we drop this? I know of something I’d really rather be doing,” he remarks, running his hand up her inner thigh.

“I have homework to do-  
  
“For Christ’s sake Ali, why is your homework more important than me!” He calls out. She rolls her eyes.

“I’m literally here with you. My homework getting done is more important than having sex with you right now because I’m at school to get an education, and I can’t play Quidditch if I get bad grades. You’re being dramatic. Let me do my homework, and then if we have time before I have to go see Ash, we can have sex.”

He nods, and continues helping her with her homework. Ali pushes back the idea that he’s only helping her because he wants sex. He loves her, he doesn’t just want her for that. They get through the Transfiguration worksheet faster than Ali anticipates, and when he leans over to kiss her, she melts into it. His hands run up her shirt and he pulls back to peel it off of her.

“You’re so beautiful, Ali,” he tells her, and she smiles genuinely. He really is such a sweet guy.

 

 

          Ali ends up being thirty minutes late to the lake. She sprints towards it, her bag in hand, and she can see the hurt on Ashlyn’s face from afar.

“I’m so, so sorry Ash, I got caught up and I missed track of the time and I’m so sorry to keep you waiting,” Ali says, out of breath as she slides down next to Ash. Ashlyn simply nods.

“Because having sex with your boyfriend is more important than being there for your friend?” Ash asks, already knowing exactly why Ali was late. This wasn't the first time this has happened.   
  
“I’m sorry, Ash. Of course it’s not. I just needed to get my homework done so I told him not until after I finished that and then I didn’t realize what time it was-  
  
“Don’t blame him, Alex. It’s equally your decision as it is his.”  
  
“I guess, but you know, it’s hard to turn him down. Then he goes on his, ‘I love you, you are so beautiful, why is everything more important than us,’ crap line and I just thought I was going to be on time and I’m sorry I’m not.”  
  
“My brother tried to kill himself,” Ashlyn whispers. Ali fights the tears, sinking down to the ground to hold her friend close. 

“Is he safe?”

“Yeah. He’s in a hospital. I wish I could be there with him,” Ashlyn admits. “I just, I just needed someone to talk to, Ali, and I thought that you were one of those people I could talk to. But ever since you and Craig started dating, it’s like you don’t have time for anyone else.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I don’t want it to be that way. I don’t know. I’m considering breaking up with him.”

“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. I’m afraid of hurting him like that but sometimes I feel like all he wants from me is sex. And he’s being overprotective and stupid and says crappy things about my friends and tries cheap tactics to keep me from hanging out with my friends and I just-

“Alex, this sounds really unhealthy and manipulative. You know I don’t like him, but this really doesn’t sound okay. Does he ever pressure you into having sex?”  
  
“I mean, not really. I just feel bad, he starts kissing me and then he’s telling me how beautiful I am and how much he cares about me and then I feel obligated to reciprocate because he’ll ask and I just don’t want to sometimes. Like tonight, I wanted to be on time, I really did. But then he started drawing it out and then I’m like faking orgasms so that we can just be done and I can move on with my life. He doesn’t like, force me or anything, I just-

“Alex, listen to me. I think he’s emotionally manipulating you. Even if he doesn’t mean to. That’s really not healthy at all. Have you talked to Pinoe or Kyle about this?” Ali shakes her head, and Ashlyn sighs.

“Alex, he’s taking you away from the people you care about, and making you feel bad for spending time with them. That’s not okay. What did you mean by he says bad things about us?”

“I can’t, I can’t tell you, it’s stupid, he’s just being a guy.”

“Please tell me, Alex. I’m not going to judge you for something your boyfriend said.”

“He was just insinuating that you and Pinoe are friends with me because you are physically attracted to me. It was stupid, I got pissy with him. It’s over.”

“What did he say?”

“He just made stupid comments about how it’s not a coincidence that a lot of my close friends are gay and how Pinoe and I are roommates and she probably likes to see me undressed and it was just stupid and made me feel bad. Just to say that about my friends pissed me off and then to insinuate people would only want to be friends with me because I have good genes and work out a lot. It made me feel bad. I got defensive and pissy with him about it, so he, surprise surprise, started kissing me and telling me how beautiful I am.”  
  
“This isn’t a fun question, Alex. But have you ever felt like you didn’t consent to something he’s done to you?”  
  
“Ashlyn, this is supposed to be about you. Your brother. Let me be here for you.”  
  
“My brother is fine, and not in any imminent danger. Can we please talk about this first? I’m worried about you.”  
  
“He has never raped me or anything. I’ve never said no.”  
  
“Alex, you know that’s not the question. Please. If you won’t talk to me, is there someone else you can talk to? I can’t imagine this conversation being any easier with Kyle or Pinoe or HAO even.”

“He just, sometimes he’ll get a little forceful. It’s not supposed to be mean, it’s in good fun. He likes to, like, hold me down and stuff. It’s not really my thing. This is weird, I feel like we are discussion sexual preferences, like, I like to top sometimes and he really hates to relinquish control but that doesn’t mean much.”

“Yes it does, Al. What do you mean, he holds you down?”  
  
“Ashlyn, can we not? I’d really rather not talk about my sex life.”

“Last question,” Ashlyn promises. Ali nods. It’s late, so it’s getting cold out, and Ali cuddles into the blonde’s side, allowing herself to feel safe.

“He brings me flowers and candy and tells me he loves me and that I’m beautiful and smart and then he’ll like tie me up or hold my head harshly or just push it past what I’m comfortable with. It’s not that he doesn’t care he just gets a little rough with me, and if I say something, it’s just...”

“What does he do if you say something?”  
  
“Like if I try to get his hand off my head or if I try to move when he wants to tie me up he’ll say stuff about how good he is to me and how lucky I am that an older guy like him even pays attention to me and how the, the,” Ali stumbles, tears starting to fall from her eyes. “He once called me a whore and said the least I could do is get him off. But then he apologized-

“Alex, baby, that’s not okay. He’s messing with you. I’m really worried about you. He’s pushing you into sexual activity, messing with your emotions, and isolating you from your friends and family. Do you think you can do something? Do you think you can break up with him?” Ashlyn asks, pulling the brunette in closer to her. It all suddenly makes more sense; why the brunette had stopped dropping by Gryffindor 203, why she never seems to hang out with anyone else, why she is always ditching plans.

“I’m scared, Ash,” Ali admits, burying her face into the blonde’s neck. “I’m scared of his bad side.” Ashlyn strokes her hair, pulling the brunette into her lap. She pulls the ponytail holder out of her own hair and begins to braid Ali’s.

“It’s going to be okay. You need to get out, though, Al. And if you can’t do it yourself, we might need to talk to someone. You might want to talk to someone either way.”

“But he loves me.”  
  
“But he’s hurting you,” Ash states, and Ali wipes some tears from her eyes.

“Well, this has been a fun evening,” Ali adds, and Ashlyn cracks a small smile.

“Is it too soon to make a joke about how I’m definitely only friends with you because you’re hot?” Ashlyn asks, and Ali swats her arm.  
  
“I’ll take it as a compliment,” Ali replies. “That’s what I said to him, I was like sure, you may think that, you’re my boyfriend. I’m not that hot.”

“Well, I’ll agree with him on one thing, and one thing only ever in life. You, Alexandra Blaire Krieger, are definitely that hot. You might have the best legs of anyone at this school,” she jokes, finishing the braid and wrapping her arms around the brunette. Ali laughs.

“I better, with all that fitness training Slytherin has us do for Quidditch,” she replies. “Can I stay with you tonight?” Ali asks. “I haven’t felt this safe in a while. Maybe you can tell me about Chris, too,” Ali suggests. Ashlyn nods, and they get up.

“Are you sure this is all, Alex? I want to make sure you’re okay. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay, but I want to make sure I’m giving you the space to tell me what’s going on.”  
  
“Nothing really. Just the sex stuff. He likes to… use magic to, you know, like, hold me down and quiet me down and… I mean, he asks and I don’t say no, but, I just, I really don’t want to. Like he will get rough with me until he gets off and then completely neglect me most of the time. Unless he’s trying to prevent me from getting somewhere,” Ali explains as they approach Gryffindor Tower.

“Well, there she is! Ali, I haven’t seen you in such a long time! Wonderful to see the two of you back together again. Password please?” The Fat Lady asks. Ashlyn gives the password and they head into Gryffindor Tower. Niki isn't home when they get there, and Ashlyn hands Ali some pajamas.

“You gonna watch me strip?” Ali jokes, pulling off her top and her sports bra. Ashlyn laughs and turns to grab her phone and starts texting someone. Ali’s phone also starts ringing, and she grabs it off of Ash’s bed after tossing the shirt on.

“Hey,” she says into the phone, before looking at the caller ID.

“Um, yeah, is everything okay?”

“Okay. Yeah, I’ll be there in five,” Ali states, before hanging up. She pulls off the pajamas, and hands them back to Ash.

“I’m sorry, Ash. I have to go. Craig called, something happened with his mom, I don’t know, I need to go be there for him,” Ali explains, grabbing her bag and giving her friend a tight hug. “I love you, Ash. Lets hang out more.”

“Hey, Alex, please keep me updated on things, okay?” Ash asks. Ali nods, and then she’s off.

_Niki: Make sure she stays. I’m coming, I’m bringing Molly, she’ll be able to help._

_Ash: She’s already gone. He called._

            Ash barely sleeps the following week. Her brother is in the hospital and one of her best friends in knee deep in an abusive relationship. She can’t take it anymore. Niki’s worried, accompanying her to meals and making sure she eats, turning off the lights to try to encourage her to sleep, and doing homework with her.

“They’re going to be okay,” Niki tells her one night. The lights are off, and they’re in bed, but neither of them are sleeping.

“I just want to get Alex out of this mess,” Ash states.

“I know, I do too. But she has to take the first step. She has to be willing,” Niki replies. “You can’t do it for her.”

“Chris tried to kill himself and my fucking parents are doing drugs. And Alex is… I’m watching Alex get really hurt,” Ash replies. “Nothing is okay.”

 

 

            Its another week until Abby, the sixth year star Slytherin Seeker, pulls Ash aside at dinner.

“You’re Ashlyn, right? Ali’s friend?” Abby clarifies. Ash nods.

“What’s going on?” Ash asks, hoping that Abby has some sort of insight as to Ali.

“I think Ali is being… hurt. I don’t know. She… yesterday, I saw these palm print marks on her sides, and I asked what happened and she froze and then came up with some BS about a bludger but… do you happen to know anything? I’m really worried about her,” Abby explains.

“Yeah, I do. Thanks for letting me know, I’m on it,” Ash replies.

            She can’t let this go on any longer.

 

 

            Pinoe lets her in their room, but seems to have no idea why Ash is there. They make small talk, chatting about Quidditch and about how they haven’t seen each other in a while.

“Has Ali been acting strangely lately?” Ash asks.

“Um, I guess? We haven’t been as close lately, but she’s been hanging out with Craig a lot,” Pinoe replies. “She doesn’t seem unhappy, just preoccupied.”

“Gotcha.”

            Pinoe heads to go do some homework, leaving Ash alone in the room. Ali walks in a few minutes later, and tosses her towel upon opening the door, knowing Pinoe is gone and having no idea Ash is there until she turns around.  
  
“Oh my god!” Ali screams, grabbing her towel back. “What are you doing here?”

“Alex,” Ash starts, her eyes filling with tears as she approaches her friend. “Alex, let me see your sides.”

            Ali starts crying. Not silent, pretty tears, but real sobs. She bares one side to Ash, who looks at the deep purple handprint in horror. Ali’s body wracks with uncontrollable sobbing and Ash helps lower her into her desk chair.  
  
“You’re going to be okay, baby,” Ash tells her, pulling her into her lap. Ali buries her face into her shoulder.  
  
“Get me out of this, please, Ash, please, help me,” Ali begs, her tears soaking Ash’s shirt. “I’m so scared, Ash.”

            Ash grabs her phone out of her pocket, and presses her lips to the top of Ali’s head.

“You’re going to be okay,” Ash repeats, and she texts Niki with the hand that isn’t holding her friend to her.

_Ash: She’s here._

_Niki: I’m calling HHS. We’re getting her out of this._

            It takes countless tears from Ali, countless conversations with therapists and administrators and teachers, and exactly six sleepless nights until Ali realizes she’s out. He’s been suspended for the rest of the school year.

            She’s lonely. Really, really lonely. She misses having someone text her saying good morning. She misses being called beautiful all the time. She misses the way he would smile at her when she said something he thought was cute. And she doesn’t know how to do this, how to recover from him, from all the bad and even from the good. She doesn’t know what to do. She admits to Pinoe one night, in bed with the lights off, that she misses him.

“You don’t miss him, you miss what you told yourself he was,” Pinoe replies.

“I guess,” Ali states. “I don’t… I don’t miss him, I guess. I just. Miss feeling wanted.”

            She’s scared. Every night, she wakes up, blood curdling screams and profuse sweating. Her anxiety skyrockets. The only thing worse than having him around was him being gone. Now he just haunts her from afar, and she doesn’t know who she is. She starts having panic attacks. She tries to lean on people, but not lean on any one person too much, and it’s a mess. There’s no guidebook as to how to recover.

            Her parents find out some of the story. They receive permission to come visit her one weekend. They go to Hogsmeade together, her brother in tow. They ask her a lot of questions and she feels detached. She doesn’t know how to explain it. She doesn’t know what happened. It’s the next week when someone finally asks the question she knows everyone’s been thinking. She’s in the locker room after Quidditch practice, and the person asking is Abby.

“Why didn’t you leave him, Kriegs? You’re smarter than this.”

            Ah, yes. There it is.  
  
“Don’t you dare say that to her,” Hope snaps, before Ali can even formulate a response. Ali looks up at Hope, surprised and more than a little thankful.

            Later that week, Ali thanks Hope. Hope just shrugs.

“I’ve been where you are. Different, but similar. I’m here for you, Kriegs.”

            Maybe things will be okay after all.

 

                       

            A little more than a year later, Abby graduates from Hogwarts, and Ali cries into her shoulder.

“You helped get me out,” Ali says. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Kriegs. You’ve taught me so much these past two years. I’m so proud to know you,” Abby replies. Ali wipes tears off of her cheeks, and smiles widely. “Now, we both know that you and Ash are meant to be, so please, let me know when you’re ready for the beginning of the rest of your life. I want to be the first to congratulate you two,” Abby states. Ali laughs. She knows Abby is right. Ash is her forever.

“I think soon, Abby. I’m getting there, I really am.”

“Good. Now hug me once more and then I gotta go,” Abby replies. Ali hugs her friend, tightly, once more before they part.

            Ash is her forever. She’s almost there. It’s going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, and if you would be interested in reading more of these! 
> 
> Thanks guys :)


End file.
